Collision
by LovingRandom140
Summary: Follow on from last weeks episode where we see Dylan and Ciara about to collide head on with another vehicle.


**A/N: So I wrote this pretty much straight after watching last weeks episode. Let me know what you think. Also I hope to encourage more people to get writing, this site is dying off slowly! It used to be full of amazing stories!**

There was absolutely nothing he could do other that hit the brakes hard and await the inevitable impact which came with a deafening screech and a bang.

"Ok can I have everyone's attention please?" Charlie called the team together at the nurses' station. "There's been two RTC's, single car vs stationary is going to St James'. We have a head on collision, three casualties. They are requesting a Doctor on scene."

"Dr Hardy?" Connie asked the consultant.

"Yes of course." He smiled and nodded his head before rushing off to get changed.

"I will take resus when they arrive." Connie said. "Alicia if you keep on top of cubicles for me. Rash in resus with me. It will be good experience for you."

With their instructions, the team headed off to prepare their areas.

Ethan returned from the staffroom in his green jump suit and red grab bag on his back.

"Let us know of any updates as soon as you can." Connie told him as he headed out.

"I will do." He called back and with Iain and Ruby he headed to the ambulance and to the crash site.

On arrival they were greeted by another paramedic team.

"What have we got?" Iain asked jumping down from his driver's seat.

"They think they must have been going about 40mph each and collided head on. The driver of the second vehicle is on board our ambulance, we are going to take him to St James' but he seems ok he's been lucky. The first vehicle the driver has yet to regain consciousness, he has been immobilised and has a nasty head wound. Resps are steady BP on the low side heart rate high. The passenger is not looking good. The fire crew are cutting off the roof as we speak, she has dropped her sats and has high flow oxygen but we expect chest trauma and other internal damage. She is the priority." The paramedic handed over.

"OK thank you." Ethan gave him a nod. "I will take the passenger; you guys want to take the driver?"

In agreement they rushed over to the mangled vehicles.

Ethan frowned slightly as he approached the passenger door recognising the face despite being covered in cuts and blood.

"Ethan? Ethan this is Dylan." Iain called over to him.

"And Ciara." Ethan sighed. "Ok. Professional yes?"

Iain nodded his head and looked to Ruby who looked shell shocked.

"Just like any other patient Ruby. Ok?" Iain reassured her.

She nodded her head and opened up the grab bag.

"Dylan? Dylan can you hear me?" Iain called to Dylan as he leaned in the vehicle shining a light in his eyes.

Dylan squeezed his eyes shut as the light was shone in them and groaned as he began to come around.

"W..What? What happened? The car. Joel. Ciara." He spoke confused.

"You've been in an accident mate. We're going to get you back to the ED. Ciara is going too we are looking after her." Iain explained. "Just stay nice and still and calm, we will have you out in now time."

Dylan tried to move but yelled out in pain as he did.

"Just relax Dylan." Iain told him again. "I am giving you some morphine now for the pain." He flushed through the cannula that the previous team had inserted before giving him pain relief.

"Ciara. Is she ok?" He asked.

"Ethan is there with her." Iain told him.

"I am taking care of her Dylan. Focus on yourself." Ethan told the older consultant and shook his head at Iain indicating it didn't look good.

"Right guys. We're going to get this roof lifted now." The fire officer called. "Everyone back."

They did as they were told as the fire crew lifted the roof off of Dylan's car. As soon as it was clear the fire team assisted in getting Ciara from the car and onto the trolley and got her into the ambulance just as a back up crew arrived.

"Go with Ciara and Ethan." Iain told Ruby. "Jan has just arrived she will drive the ambo. Give the ED a call and let them know who it is."

Ruby nodded and rushed off.

"How is she looking?" Dylan asked the paramedic.

"Just focus on you for now." Iain told him.

"It's not good is it? Oh god. She's too weak to survive this." He panicked.

"We will do everything we can for her, you know that." Iain told him placing his hand on his shoulder. "Let's get you out of here and to the ED and you will see her."

Again, the fire crew assisted Iain in getting Dylan from the car onto the trolley and into the ambulance.

"Ok. RTC on its way in." Connie spoke heading into resus. Rash, Charlie and David all standing by. "It's Dylan and Ciara."

"What?" David spoke shocked.

"They're not in a good way, more so Ciara. If anyone needs to step out there is no shame but do so now." She added but no one moved. "Good, now professional at all times please."

It wasn't long before Caira was wheeled in, Ethan squeezing the bag as he assisted her to breath.

"Ciara Cassidy, 43, passenger in an RTC. Has remained unconscious throughout. Suspected chest trauma and internal bleeding. I intubated on route to the hospital as she was struggling to maintain her airway. BP is 90/50, heartrate 120, O2 96% with bagging." Ethan reeled off.

Rash and Charlie were soon at Ciara's side completing her assessment with Ethan now assisting.

Iain soon followed with a fellow paramedic wheeling Dylan.

"OK, Dylan Keogh, 44. Driver in the RTC. Was unconscious for a long period. Nasty head wound, probable concussion he has been quite confused and agitated." Iain handed over to Connie.

"Ciara. Where's Ciara?" Dylan shouted as he was wheeled through.

"She is being looked after." Connie told him.

"BP is 110/70, heart rate 130, resps 22 and O2 94% on air he is refusing oxygen." Iain told her. "Like I said he is very agitated."

Connie nodded and began her survey.

"Where's Ciara. I need to see her! Is she alright!?" Dylan shouted.

"Airway is obviously clear." Connie spoke to David.

"Dylan. You need to calm down. Ciara is right at the other side of this screen being looked after ok?" David told him.

"Don't let her die. Please. She can't die." Dylan continued to panic.

"You know we will do everything we can for her." David told him.

"No. No. We always say that when the chances are bleak. Stay with her David. She will be scared. Please." Dylan begged.

David looked to his clinical lead who nodded. "Swap with Charlie."

The two nurses swapped positions.

"Ok Dylan, David is with Ciara. You need to calm down now or we are going to have to sedate you to get your trauma survey done. Now have you got any pain?" She asked and cut off his shirt.

"My chest. Just my chest." He admitted.

Charlie grabbed the oxygen mask from behind the bed and placed it over the doctor's face.

"Deep breaths Dylan. Your oxygen levels are low." Charlie told him.

"Probable pneumothorax. We will pop a chest drain in." Connie told him just as they heard the machine next to them begin to alarm.

Dylan couldn't mistake the sound of the trolley rattling as they began CPR on the love of his life only meters away.

"No. No!" Dylan shouted and tried to free himself from his collar and spinal board.

"Dylan you can't move you could paralyse yourself." Connie warmed him.

"I don't care. Get this off me!" He shouted fighting the straps. "Now!"

"Ok ok." Connie and Charlie removed he straps from Dylan and he shot to his feet rushing over to where his colleagues were attempting to save her.

"Abdomen is solid, its hart to shift any air her lungs are full of fluid. There is not reversing this. We need to call it." Ethan spoke to Rash who was doing compressions.

"Are we agreed?" Ethan called out Rash nodded.

Dylan looked at David. "No! No!"

"Dylan we aren't going to get her back." David told him as he walked towards him and gave Ethan a nod.

"Time of death. 17:55." Ethan called.

Hearing those words made Dylan's head whirl as he tried to take a step towards Ciara his body seemed to give up. The quick reactions of his friend David meant he avoided further injury as he was lowered to the floor tears running down his face.

David landed beside him on the floor of resus holding him upright and rubbing his back as he cried.

"Let's give him a minute." Charlie spoke and all except Dylan and David left the room.

"Dylan. I am so sorry." David apologised. "There was nothing we could do. She was already so weak. Her previous injuries..."

"I am going to kill him." Dylan spoke angrily through his tears. "He was ramming the back of my car. The reason I crashed."

"Who? Joel?" David asked and Dylan nodded. "That's one for the police to sort. Right now we need to take care of you and you need to mourn Ciara."


End file.
